


i wish that you would stay

by pouringmorning



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e13 Praimfaya, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Mysticism, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Собственное дыхание вырывается с хрипами. Страх сжимает изнутри, заставляя стук сердца громко отдаваться в ушах. Пол кажется неимоверно скользким, а воздух обжигает опалённую кожу. Кларк падает, чувствуя привкус крови во рту.Её ловят.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 2





	i wish that you would stay

Кларк пролетает последние несколько метров вышки, падая на тонкий слой снега. Боль тут же отдаётся во всей пострадавшей половине тела, которое уже начало покрываться язвами. Она забывает, как дышать, отчаянно заваливаясь на спину. Шумно вдохнув, Кларк смотрит на приближающуюся смертельную волну.

Ей хочется, чтобы ей было всё равно.

Чтобы этот огонь проглотил её тело, и она не боялась.

Но, не посмотрев и пяти секунд, Кларк отшатывается в слепом ужасе, пытаясь встать на четвереньки. Воздух жжёт лёгкие, смешиваясь с пробившейся в скафандр радиацией. Она на последнем издыхании вскакивает, чудом удерживает равновесие и начинает бежать.

Ей страшно не хочется умирать.

Умом Кларк понимает, что если упадёт вновь, то уже не сможет встать. Поэтому она бежит, глядя лишь перед собой, подгоняемая рёвом огня позади.

 _Непроверенная_ тёмная кровь кипит в её жилах, и ей хочется кричать, что видения матери были ложными.

У неё нет шансов выжить в конце света. Он просто сомнёт Командующую Смертью, став её же погребальным костром. Кларк кричит и бежит быстрее, потому что обнаруживает, что не способна сдаться.

Она забывает о боли во всём теле, забывает о времени и почти забывает о друзьях где-то наверху, желательно, не мёртвых. Перед глазами стремительно вырастает уродливое здание лаборатории — окружённый начавшим таять от жара снегом острый треугольник, глядящий в небо. Всё вокруг кажется жёлтым — а, может быть, так и есть.

Она тянет дверь на себя, когда огонь уже рядом.

Кларк закрывает её в глупой надежде выжить.

По инерции она продолжает бежать, сама не зная, что хочет сделать. Холодный воздух обжигает кожу, пораженную радиацией, пол кажется скользким — совсем не каким был в прошлый раз, когда она была тут вместе с друзьями.

Негнущиеся ноги проезжаются по её отражению, и Кларк летит вниз на повороте. Нет, нет, ей нужно…

Её ловят.

Кларк чувствует сильные руки на своих плечах, но всё равно падает — слишком уж быстро она бежала. Она замирает на коленях, поднимая мутный взгляд. В синеве лаборатории, разбавленной плывущими огнями и рябящими экранами, над ней нависает Беллами, встревоженно глядя сквозь шлем.

— Белл… — хрипит Кларк, не в состоянии окончить предложение. Её глаза расширяются в ужасе: он не может умереть вместе с ней.

Она пытается хотя бы выдавить из измученного тела его имя, но праймфая глушит слабый голос некогда могучего лидера Небесных людей. Волна прокатывается над ними, давит слои железа и весь треугольник здания на поверхности, деревья, море, боже, даже небо. Свет ошалело мигает.

Кларк пытается стянуть с себя шлем; пальцы Беллами ложатся поверх её, помогая.

— Ты… — вновь начинает она, но в этот раз прерывается сама. Тело Кларк непроизвольно изгибается, когда она заходится в кашле. Чёрная кровь остаётся на полу яркими пятнами.

— Ты будешь в порядке, — шепчет Беллами так уверенно, будто бы знает будущее.

Кларк теряет сознание, упав ему на колени и чувствуя руку Беллами на своей голове.

В глубинах её сознания темно и пусто. Её тело будто бы отключается от головы, потому что она перестаёт чувствовать боль от многочисленных ожогов. Вместо этого только пустота и спутанные мысли.

— Кто-нибудь? — шелестит усталый голос Кларк, взывая к подступившейся бездне.

Так вот что происходит после смерти?

— Нет, нет, нет, — бормочет она, срываясь на крики, — нет! Выпустите меня отсюда! Пожалуйста!

Кларк пытается сбежать, но обнаруживает, что не может двинуться. Ей остаётся только пытаться вырваться из темноты, окружившей её. Может, она и существует только рядом с ней. Кларк в отчаянии мечется на месте, пока с одним резким отчаянным рывком не выныривает куда-то наружу.

— Вот так, — облегчённо выдыхает голос над ней, и Кларк распахивает слезящиеся глаза.

Тело всё ещё горит; свет в лаборатории почти полностью погас, погрузив комнаты в синеву ночного неба; вокруг тихо, и лишь прокатывается эхо её последнего крика. Беллами держит её за руку, едва перелептая пальцы, чтобы не касаться обоженной кожи, второй рукой стирая со лба Кларк пот.

— У тебя жар, — хмурится он.

— Я жива? — спрашивает она, потому что это всё, о чём Кларк может думать. До дрожи в ладонях.

— Конечно, принцесса.

— Как ты можешь быть здесь? — шевелит губами Кларк, прежде чем зайтись в приступе кашля. Она поднимает голову и сводит её набок, пока рука Беллами скользит под её шею, чтобы помочь удержать тяжёлую голову на весу.

Когда Кларк роняет её обратно, стараясь побороть все ужасные ощущения, и продолжает смотреть на него. Её ладонь с трудом поднимается над телом, протягиваясь к стеклу скафандра Беллами. Раненые пальцы совсем ничего не чувствуют.

— Разве это самый плохой вариант? — лишь усмехается Беллами. Он ласково смотрит на неё, но, заметив, что глаза Кларк вновь начали закрываться, вздрагивает. — Нет, Кларк, нет-нет! Нам нужно найти для тебя обезболивающее и что-то от жара, я ведь не знаю…

«Тело отвергнет радиацию само, если сыворотка ночной крови сработала, — хочет сказать Кларк. — Не беспокойся. Ты должен был улететь, Беллами, и жить счастливо пять лет. Как ты можешь быть здесь?»

Вместо этого она вновь отключается.

В проблесках сознания Беллами аккуратно поднимает её на руки. Кларк вдыхает запах его куртки, заменившей оранжевый костюм, и прижимается ближе, наблюдая, как двигаются мимо размытые комнаты. Они останавливаются в медотсеке; у кушетки здесь мало общего с той роскошной кроватью в доме наверху, на которой Кларк провела пару минут, но её измученное тело пробивает на радость.

Провал в памяти. Новая тьма не пугает её. Кларк позволяет себе расслабиться, потому что Беллами обещает, что не даст погибнуть своей принцессе.

Она не умела не верить ему.

Кларк раскрывает глаза.

Беллами сидит на краю кушетки: тёмные, прекрасные кудри небрежно нависают надо лбом, губы изогнуты в успокаивающей улыбке, а в шоколадных глазах Кларк привычно ищет надежды. В руке что-то колет, но она не сводит взгляда с самого дорогого человека.

Ни скафандра, ни шлема, ни язв.

— Тебя здесь нет, — горько усмехается Кларк.

Кончики пальцев Беллами нежно скользят по её щеке. К виску Кларк стекает одинокая слеза, исчезающая в волосах: она _чувствует_.

— Если бы был, — стирает влагу не Беллами, — то обязательно бы убедился, что ты будешь жить.

— Если бы ты остался, то был бы мёртв, — отрезает Кларк. — Боже, может быть, ты и так мёртв. Я не знаю, дошёл ли сигнал.

Беллами грустно улыбается.

— Я здесь не из-за сигнала и не из-за нас. Кларк, — ломается на её имени голос: ровно так, как помнит последняя женщина на поверхности Земли, — выживи. Я понимаю, что этого несправедливо просить, но дождись нас.

— Ты просто часть моего мозга, которая не дала мне лечь на землю около той вышки и умереть без страданий.

Беллами качает головой и строго хмурится. Его правая рука всё ещё касается щеки Кларк, но свободной он берет её руку и поднимает на уровень глаз — между их лицами.

— Посмотри, ты исцеляешься. Раны почти зажили.

Непроверенная кровь проверена. Результат: отлично.

От обиды Кларк хочется плакать и сломать парочку хрупких предметов. Если бы они знали, невозможное количество людей было бы сейчас живо. Её мама была бы здесь. Рейвен, Монти, Харпер и Мёрфи были бы здесь. _Настоящий_ Беллами был бы здесь.

— Уже ничего не исправить, — читает её мысли Беллами; конечно, он ведь и сам одна из них. — Обещай, что попытаешься бороться дальше. Что выйдешь из этой лаборатории и пойдёшь искать пищу. В бункер. Куда угодно. Одну попытку.

Кларк бездумно переводит взгляд с собственной руки на лицо напротив. Почти родное, раскрашенное земным солнцем и россыпью веснушек.

— Хорошо, Белл.

Он удовлетворённо кивает, отпуская её. Отсутствие _ненастоящего_ тепла жжёт кожу не хуже настоящих язв, и Кларк мотает головой. Ей хочется броситься к нему; пусть из последних сил, пусть будет больно — он не может уйти.

— Прости, Кларк, — шепчет Беллами, неловко стирая тыльной стороной ладони собственные слёзы.

Она может простить взлетающую ракету, когда сама Кларк болтается на полпути к вершине вышки. Она может простить вынужденное одиночество и на деле пустую лабораторию, в которой она без всякой помощи снимает шлем сама и на дрожащих ногах доходит до медотсека, опираясь на столы. Но только не собственную галлюцинацию, которая тоже решает уйти.

— Я не могу остаться, Кларк, — объясняет Беллами. Это ломает его — её — изнутри.

Он встаёт и склоняется над свернувшейся на кушетке Кларк. Один короткий поцелуй в макушку, и пальцы, столько раз касавшиеся её рук по-настоящему, нереально зарываются в волосы, как Беллами делал всегда.

— А теперь проснись, — смотрит прямо в глаза он, — проснись! Ты была в отключке уже шесть дней. Тебе пора просыпаться, моя хорошая. Давай, Кларк, прошу.

И она просыпается под звук собственного сердцебиения, выведённого зелёным на экран. Неудобство в руке оказывается капельницей, которую Кларк поставила себе каким-то чудом. Она медленно поднимает руку над собой, глядя на неё. Прямо как во сне, на ней уже почти нет язв.

_В командном центре Кольца просыпается Беллами, изо всех сил сжимая опустевшую руку._


End file.
